AW CRUD! Sequel to A Shrunken Enforcer
by ULYFERAL
Summary: While repairing the weapon that shrunk Commander Feral, the SWAT Kats run into trouble of their own.


**AW CRUD!**

**(Sequel to A Shrunken Enforcer)**

What a mess Hard Drive had made. Stealing an experimental weapon from Pumadyne was bad enough but then he used it on Feral. The now Barbie-sized Commander was waiting and hoping the weapon which was damaged when Hard Drive was captured could be repaired quickly. Felina had taken him back to his office to keep him safe while the SWAT Kats took the weapon to Professor Hackle's lab to get his help repairing it.

Razor and Hackle worked diligently for a few hours repairing the delicate wiring in the innards of the shrinking weapon. T-Bone had been staying out of the genius' way by watching the big screen TV Professor Hackle had on the wall. He heard twin sighs behind him. He shut off the TV and got up to see how they were doing.

"What's up you two?" T-Bone asked walking to the work bench.

"It seems to be fixed now. All we can do is try it out and hope for the best." Professor Hackle said as Razor reached to lift the weapon. As Razor's paw gingerly began to lift the weapon it suddenly hummed to life then sent out a nimbus of orange light for a four foot radius instead of a fine beam. It caught the three in its light and seconds later they were looking up at the now quiet weapon some ten feet above them.

"Aw Crud! This is just great!" T-Bone said in disgust.

"Oh my! Obviously we didn't quite make all the right connections!" Professor Hackle said in surprise.

"Well this is fine mess. Now we'll have to try and fix it again and it will be harder since the tools will be as large as we are." Razor sighed in annoyance.

"But how do we get up there?" Professor Hackle asked.

"Oh that's the easy part. Come here Professor. I'll carry you up." T-Bone said confidently. He wrapped a brawny arm around the Professor's waist and shot his grappling hook up. Soon they were sailing through the air toward the top of the work bench. Razor was right behind him as they reached the top. T-Bone gently hoisted Hackle on top of the bench then pulled himself up.

They walked slowly up to the weapon. Being shrunk now allowed Razor and Hackle to see the small parts a bit more closely.

"Ah, so that is what happened. Heehee! It took us getting the right size to see it." Hackle said in mild amusement.

"I would have preferred a different method of finding it, Professor." Razor said drolly. "Okay, let's get this fixed right this time."

It wasn't an easy proposition as the parts were nearly as large as themselves. T-Bone had to assist shifting wires and lifting tools as Razor or Hackle directed. They were so involved with the work they weren't aware of something sneaking up on them.

A pair of flies had been soaring around the lab and were attracted to the movement on the bench.

Razor heard the odd buzzing first and looked up afraid the weapon was trying to pull something new instead he spotted the incoming insects.

"Look out!" He shouted and fired his glovetrix. A mini missile nearly clipped one of the flies but because of their uncanny eyesight the fly avoided it but it did make the insects slip away for a moment.

T-Bone grabbed the Professor and pulled him down under the weapon. "Stay down and out of sight, Professor." T-Bone warned him and ran to Razor's side.

"Flies have very good vision, T-Bone so it won't be easy trying to hit them with missiles." Razor warned as he ducked a charge by one of the flies.

"Well then how do we take them out." T-Bone growled as he dropped down and rolled away from the other fly's curious swoop.

"The only thing I think might work is to let them get close enough and shoot a net over them." Razor panted as he and T-Bone raced away from the weapon to the edge of the bench.

"Right!" T-Bone pressed against Razor's back and they watched the flies circle them waiting for one of them to swoop down on them. Moments later, one fly came down to check them out. Razor watches out of the corner of his eye and when he deemed the fly was close enough he shouted, "Fire!" T-Bone shot the net and got it the first time. "Alright!" T-Bone crowed.

As the fly flaps around on the bench, T-Bone ran up and popped it with his fist knocking it out. It's movement attracted the other fly and it came in close . As Razor moved to fire it moved away. They watched in frustration as the fly zoomed around but didn't come near.

"Well what now? That bugger is not coming any closer and we've got to get back to fixing that shrink ray." T-Bone huffed in aggravation.

"Until it comes closer, there's nothing we can do but keep an eye on it while we get the weapon fixed." Razor said with a shrug and headed back to the Professor.

"Come on Professor, let's try and get this fixed. We'll keep on eye on our buggy friend up there." Razor said as he helped Hackle to his feet. They once more returned to the task at hand.

T-Bone helped them again with the heavy stuff while keeping a wary eye for the fly. The insect in question continued to sail lazy circles over the bench.

"Hmm, looks like all the connections are fixed now, Razor." Professor Hackle said studying their finished work critically.

"Yeah it does but we won't know for sure until we try it." Razor said cautiously. With T-Bone's help they replaced the cover and prepared to try and fire it. As their attention was focused on the weapon the fly made its move.

It soared in from a lower altitude bringing it level with the bench as it flew in toward them. T-Bone had only seconds to realize the buzzing was getting very close. He looked up and saw the fly bearing down on them fast. Both SWAT Kats raised they glovetrix preparing to fire when the fly suddenly jerked away again. Standing tensely the duo followed the fly's path. It continued to soar away before dropping to floor level.

"Crud, where's the thing going?" T-Bone groused as he kept track of it as it flew under the bench.

"It doesn't have a mind, T-Bone. It's just flying around. I have a feeling it's going to come up somewhere we're not looking though." Razor gritted tightly.

"While its out of sight maybe we should go ahead and get back to our right size?" T-Bone suggested.

"No way, buddy! If that fly comes up while we're enlarging it will be as big as us." Razor shook his head vehemently.

"Oh my, Yes! We definitely don't want that to happen." Professor Hackle said with a shudder.

"Well then we have to make sure that other one is not in the line of fire as well." T-Bone said pointing at the netted fly that was wriggling sluggishly.

Humph! You're right!" Razor sighed as he followed T-Bone who was headed for it. Suddenly the other fly came up from under the bench near the other fly. It wasn't headed for them. It seemed more interested in the downed one.

"Perfect! Let's take them both out now, T-Bone. I'll shoot a gas grenade and you fire a net over them. Now!" Razor ordered and fired, T-Bone simultaneously doing the same.

"Alright!" T-Bone shouted triumphantly as the other fly was brought down on top of the other one and gassed into unconsciousness.

"Bingo!" Razor crowed at the same time. The two SWAT Kats walked up and grabbed the netting. They dragged the insects behind the weapon. It would take both of them to turn on the device.

"Go sit in front, Professor. You're first!" Razor said as he waited for Hackle to limp to the firing end of the weapon and sit down.

"Whenever you're ready, my boy." Hackle said calmly.

"Right. Okay T-Bone together...one...two...pull!" Razor grunted as he and T-Bone pulled the lever back. An orange beam shot out and seconds later Professor Hackle was perched precariously on the work bench. Carefully lowering his legs to the floor, he got to his feet.

"Alright you two, I suggest you sit in the center of the bench." Professor Hackle warned as he raised the weapon into his arms and waited.

"Wait! Professor you need to remove the flies." Razor shouted. His voice sounding weird to the Professor's ears.

"Oh yes, of course! Just a moment." Hackle said as he used one paw to sweep up the flies and deposit them on another table before taking a stance again to fire the weapon.

Seconds later the SWAT Kats were back to normal sitting perched on top of the work bench.

"Whew, glad that's over." T-Bone said thankfully as he dropped his legs to the floor and stood up.

"Yeah, you got that right." Razor agreed. "Let's get this to Commander Feral. I now have a very good idea what its been like for him being tiny for hours."

"Yeah, I actually feel sorry for him. Thanks a lot Professor!" T-Bone said as he headed for their double cyclotron.

"You are most welcome, SWAT Kats." Professor Hackle said as he carefully handed the weapon to Razor for transport.

T-Bone took great care not to jostle the weapon and Razor kept it tightly against his body. Very soon they reached Enforcer Headquarters. They found Felina had left orders to allow them access to the building without interference. Grateful, they hurried to the elevators and headed up to Feral's office.

When they walked in they were greeted by a tired and irritable Commander sitting on his desk. They understood completely so didn't take offense when he barked "Took you long enough." In that high squeaky voice.

"Sorry! We had a little accident ourselves and I can safely say we understand exactly what you are going through, believe me!" Razor said sharing a meaningful look with T-Bone.

"Ran into problems?" Felina asked curious.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." T-Bone said not wanting to discuss it.

"Well you better put the Commander on the floor, Felina, and let's do this." Razor said as he prepared to fire the device.

Felina gently placed her uncle on the floor and moved back. Razor fired a quick burst at Feral. Seconds later Commander Feral was back to normal.

"Thank you!" Feral said with heartfelt gratitude. "That device is going under very tight security. It's far too dangerous in the wrong hands."

"You'll get no argument from us, Commander." T-Bone said glad to be rid of the thing. Razor laid it carefully on Feral's desk. They said their farewells and left.

As they made their way to the elevators, Razor sighed, "Glad that's over with."

"You and me both. Let's get home. I'm starving." T-Bone said as they boarded the car for the trip down to the lobby.

"What you want to eat?" Razor said realizing he was hungry too.

"How about Chinese and BBQ Ribs?" T-Bone said licking his lips in anticipation.

"Hahaha! What a combination but sounds good. Let's get home fast, buddy." Razor laughed as they walked out into the early evening.

"You got it Razor." T-Bone said as they climbed aboard the cyclotron. Soon they were racing for home.


End file.
